


Your Smile

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Oliver’s been smiling a lot lately. Connor’s noticed. Connor can’t stop noticing.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 15





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my now inactive coliver tumblr sideblog, monicashipscoliver. Lately, I've been going back to make sure I had cross posted everything. Spoiler: I hadn't. 
> 
> PS I guessed at the original publication date. I believe it was in 2014-2015. It is now 2020 doh
> 
> Prompt was: Anonymous said to monicashipscoliver: would you be able to write a connorxoliver fic for 22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”?

Oliver’s been smiling a lot lately. Connor’s noticed. Connor can’t stop noticing.

In bed, on the edge of sleep, Connor looks at Oliver one last time before closing his eyes. Oliver’s smiling.

In the morning, Oliver scrambling the eggs, Connor manning the toaster. Connor _slyly_ peers over. Oliver’s smile is as bright as sunshine.

Calling at lunch, just to say hello. There’s definitely a smile in Oliver’s voice.

When Connor gets home with takeout and Oliver greets him with a kiss. Twenty minutes later when Connor slinks into the kitchen to admire Oliver from afar as he divides the takeout onto plates. Another minute later, when Connor grabs two glasses and gets them some water, he sneaks a glance at Oliver - Oliver’s smiling.

“You’ve been smiling a lot lately,” Connor says at dinner, curious. While he’d love to take credit for Oliver’s smiles, nothing’s been that different between them. Everything’s been good, but everything’s been good for a while.

“Maybe I have.” Oliver smiles into his napkin.

Connor looks down at his food and stabs a piece of chicken with his fork. He waits a handful of seconds, then glances up at Oliver from under his lashes.

Oliver is looking at his own food. He takes a bite of chicken and his smile spreads.

The chicken isn’t _that_ good.

“What’s going on?” Connor asks.

“What do you mean?”

“The smiling,” Connor says.

“You don’t like it?” Oliver’s smile wavers and Connor immediately hates himself for asking. 

“Of course I do. It’s just…” Connor sighs. He doesn’t want to admit this, but it’s Oliver. If anyone won’t mock him for his feelings, it’s him. “I feel left out.”

“Connor.” Oliver’s voice is calm and gentle, and Connor could burst with how much he loves this man. “I’m smiling because of you.”

“Me?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Words jumble and catch in Connor’s throat.

“And Connor,” Oliver reaches out across the table and takes Connor’s hand in his. His hold is warm and soft, ever a comfort, ever _Oliver_. “You’ve been smiling, too.”


End file.
